1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for generating image data.
2. Related Art
Image capturing systems that allocate three invisible wavelength bands whose center wavelengths are different from each other to three visible primary colors (RGB) respectively are known (please see WO2007/083437, for example).
If this type of image capturing systems captures an image of an object that is reflective to light in a particular wavelength band using a wavelength filter that allows passage therethrough of light in a broader wavelength band including the particular wavelength band, it is difficult for the intensity within a spectrum in a very narrow band within the particular wavelength band to be reflected in the image. As a result, color discrimination on an object image becomes difficult in some cases. On the other hand, if the image capturing system captures an image of an object that is reflective to light in a particular wavelength band using a wavelength filter that allows passage therethrough of only a partial wavelength band within the particular wavelength band, only an object light flux in the partial wavelength band can be reflected in the image. As a result, in this case also, color discrimination on an object image becomes difficult in some cases.